


through the looking glass

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we ever stay together?” Isabelle asks, fingers brushing through the grass. “In one of the other universes?” </p><p>The sound that leaves Meliorn's lips isn't quite a sigh. “They are neither you nor I.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the looking glass

“Did we ever stay together?” Isabelle asks, fingers brushing through the grass. “In one of the other universes?” 

The sound that leaves Meliorn's lips isn't quite a sigh. “They are neither you nor I.”

Izzy's lips curl up into a bitter smile. “That sounds like a yes.” 

“Tell me about it,” she pushes at his silence, “I've earned that at least.” 

Meliorn's hands glide around the space between them, elements shifting with his movements. Dirt compresses into a hard basin, vines wrapping around the outside and water rising into the small pool. 

“If you still wish it, I will show you. It is a world not far from the one Clary and Jace traveled to. The demons lost early, there is no Clave, and your parents divorced when you were young- Max was never born.” 

Izzy's eyes widen, and she instantly feels bad for that version of herself, of what she doesn't even know she's lost. 

“Do you still wish to see?” 

Isabelle nods, “I'm not moving there, I just want to know.” 

Meliorn clasps his hands together, and three faint figures appear, Izzy leaning in closer to see. 

.

“A flower crown for the graduate!” Izzy declares, setting a circle of daisies upon Clary's head. 

Meliorn has a bouquet of wild blue and purple flowers, grown while both were distracted, and Clary accepts them with a wide smile. 

“These are so beautiful! You guys,” Clary says, eyes wet. 

“Ah-ah,” Izzy says, “we agreed no tears.” 

“It is a happy day,” Meliorn adds.

“Right,” Clary says, hastily wiping her eyes and pulling them both in for a hug. “I'm so glad you're both here with me.”

“Today,” Meliorn starts, “and tomorrow,” Izzy finishes. 

Clary looks vulnerable again, and then Izzy and Meliorn are both kissing her. Hands get tangled in hair and they've done this enough times to negotiate space between three faces easily. The sun quickly makes their embrace too warm, and they break apart with muffled giggles, though none of them leave each other's arms. 

.

Isabelle yanks her gaze away from the pool, her real surroundings rushing back to her. 

“That wasn't- _Meliorn_.” 

He almost smiles, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “That's one of the universes you asked for, one where we're together and happy.” 

“But, Clary-”

“Is happy and together with us.” 

Isabelle breathes slowly, pushing away thoughts of Clary, of Clary _and_ Meliorn. She knew Clary was smart and gorgeous and just and far kinder than anyone else, it wasn't like attraction was new there. But the idea that Clary might be interested in her, that the three of them could have-

It's not them though, the realization slapping her in the face. _That_ Clary wasn't her Clary, hadn't fought demons or her father, hadn't united the downworlders for a rescue mission, hadn't searched and finally found her mother, hadn't been cruelly told her ex-lover was her brother. That Clary was a dream, was so far from her own it was silly to even consider her Clary might one day like her or Meliorn the same way.

Meliorn's hands are on her knees, soft and warm. She meets his eyes then, pushing away thoughts of what won't be. 

“Show me more?” 

“Isabelle-”

Izzy juts her chin out, pushes her shoulders back. “A little more, please.” 

“This is the last time,” Meliorn says- and Isabelle briefly wonders which of them he's talking to- and then the figures reappear, and Izzy's attention is sucked back into the other world.


End file.
